


[Podfic] Let Not Thy Right Hand Know

by semperfiona



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, M/M, Monster Jon - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, archivist basira, blink and you'll miss it stranger tim, just sadness, melanie king as head of the institute, there is really not much plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Let Not Thy Right Hand Know" by celestialbisexualAuthor's original summary:Melanie King, head of the Magnus Institute, watches the fingers of her hand
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] Let Not Thy Right Hand Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Not Thy Right Hand Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017435) by [celestialbisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbisexual/pseuds/celestialbisexual). 



> Original author's notes:
> 
> Someone said "Head of the Institute Melanie" and I went "oh fuck yes" and then this happened.
> 
> All the major character deaths happen before the start of the fic.
> 
> Title is from the book of Matthew, and taken horribly out of context.
> 
> Reader's notes:
> 
> It's tagged Jon/Martin but that is by no means the focus of the fic.

  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:04:33
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CnJ0zqcVsKf4kz4kcBCT3tlejdTUGKch)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Fqa-N7m0JJ2u_dKnRlhdC6AyhKXjuW-E)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Let Not Thy Right Hand Know_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017435)
  * **Author:** [celestialbisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbisexual/pseuds/celestialbisexual)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
